


[Podfic] The Annotated Gay Kama Sutra

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock gives John an embarrassing present for Christmas and John's confused as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Annotated Gay Kama Sutra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freezerjerky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Annotated Gay Kama Sutra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298101) by [freezerjerky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky). 



Length: 30:43  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lzry3sqabzr01x1/The+Annotated+Gay+Kama+Sutra+-+freezerjerky.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-annotated-gay-kama-sutra-freezerjerky) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/annotated-gay-kama-sutra) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [All I Want For Christmas is You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDcaAtMCwBE) \- instrumental cover (rainbowpig2)


End file.
